Never Mess With a Vamp's Girl
by Evil Lil' Katbird
Summary: See Kate die...


Never Insult A Vamps' Girl

Or

How To Kill Annoying Police Officers

To Kate, sitting at her desk was a boring thing. Maybe to other people in the precinct it was Heaven, but she wanted adventure, something to challenge her vast intellect. _(Can you tell I'm being sarcastic?)_ That's when the chief came in holding a folder. 

"Kate, I have a job for you. We all know how you hate sitting on your butt all day," the chief jammed the folder in Kates' face.

Kate grabbed it, "Uh, thank you. Sir." The chief regarded her with a scowl, then walked away. The police officer scanned the report. **'Monsters reported in Los Angeles, downtown. Two men dead. Questioning four others. Unsure of mental health. Treating phyco-evaluation. Return to case at appropriate time. Possible follow-up in near future'**. 

Kate decided it was time to pay a visit to Angel Investigations.

************

Angel and Buffy were showing the table how two crazy people do things when they're in love. The Slayer could never wait for her monthly visits to LA. Okay, so she was supposed to be with her father, but a little white lie never hurt anyone. Ever since a certain wiccan had made the curse permanit, well, let's just say the cost of a new table every few weeks was worth it.

Angels' tongue invaded her mouth, searching every bit hungrily. Without breaking their kiss, Angel picked up the small blonde and dropped her on his bed. Buffy made quick work of removing the vampires' shirt. It lay on the floor, digarded. That's when they heard the door open.

************

Kate didn't bother knocking. She assumed that whatever the investigator was doing it wasn't beyond sitting in his office reading. Walking around, she vaguely remembered searching his place before. Renoting the ancient battle axes that lined the walls, she went further down the hall. 

************

Angel hurriedly pulled on his robe. He guessed it was Cordelia or Doyle coming back to check up on things. Although he'd told them time and time again NOT to come when Buffy was around, they sometimes forgot or just liked to annoy their boss. Making a 'stay here' motion to Buffy, he walked up the stairs. 

What he saw was a definite suprise. There was Kate, looking around the front office. "Kate, what are you doing here?"

She jumped. She hadn't even heard him come up. God, that man could be sneaky as Hell. "Angel, um, I was wondering if you could help me on a case."

The vampire looked annoyed, "And it couldn't have waited until morning?" He motioned to the clock on the wall. 10:34.

"I was bored. Now are you going to help me or not?" Kate sounded persistent, like she wouldn't give up until she'd gotten exactly what she'd wanted. 

Angel didn't get a chance to answer. Buffy walked up the stairs and leaned against the railing.

Kate stared, "Who're you?"

"I was going to ask the same question. Angel, who's she?"

Angel looked back and forth between the two women. "Buffy, this is Kate. Kate, this is Buffy. Buffy is my..." He stumbled. Should he say girlfriend...? Or wife?

Luckily, Buffy finished for him, "Girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend." 

Kate looked stunned, and confused, but her features finally settled on angry. "Girlfriend? You had a girlfriend?"

"Yes, why? Can't I have a social life?" Angel looked mildly hurt that Kate didn't think he could find a girl that he cared about. 

"Her?" Kate laughed just the slightest bit. "Why her? Why not me?"

Buffy smiled sweetly, "Because you're a self-absorbed little-"

"Buffy..." Angel warned. He turned to Kate, "Did you think that you and I...?"

"Well, I, she, we-" She faltered. "Yes I thought that you and I had something! But you'd prefer that to me!"

That did it, Kate had always gotten on his nerves, but now... No one spoke of Buffy that way and lived very long. He growled, deep and low. Kate did double-take. That wasn't a human sound. 

Angel advanced on her, growling very loudly. Kate backed against a wall. 

"Wha-? What's wrong with you?" She sounded scared. He could smell fear rolling off her in waves. Each wave stronger than the previous one. 

"What's wrong with me?" He echoed. "Nothing's wrong, you just insulted the woman I love, is all. Something's awfuly wrong with you, though, if you think you can do that and get away with it."

"You're mad?" She was cowering in a corner now, the fear coming off of her was so strong Angel could almost taste it.

"No, not mad, pissed. You want to see me pissed?" His vampire visage shown through.

Kate screamed. The sound was almost music. _A little more bass_. A beat passed. _There we go_. She had calmed down to the point of no longer yelling her head off when Buffy walked up.

"What's wrong, Kate?" She stroked Angels' face lovingly, "You don't like him anymore?" They kissed fiercely, yet passionately. Kate whimpered. 

Angel bent down and grabbed Kate by the hair. He growled in her face. "Here's a lesson, Kate, never insult a guy's girl. Sometimes they may get extremely mad at you," he grinned. "You probably don't want to know how mad." She shook her head violently. "But, seeing as how good you've been..." He bit down on her neck, draining her.

Buffy watched on with mild interest, "Ooo, slurpy."

When he was done, Angel let the body drop to the floor. "I'll get Cordelia to clean that up in the morning. Right now, I want to test that Slayer stamina..."

***END***


End file.
